


Pup's Public Punishment

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Gay Sex, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Romance, Rough Sex, Rules, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: "There are consequences when you break the rules of a killer."
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640779
Kudos: 20





	Pup's Public Punishment

Herman slowly opened his eyes before yawning as he woke up. He looked over to see his lover snoozing away in bliss. It was at this moment however that he noticed a bulge in the sheets right where Evan’s crotch was.

Grinning to himself, Herman reached under the sheets to find that Evan was indeed tenting his briefs. Under the assumption that Evan wouldn’t mind if he got a little taste, he chucked off Evan’s underwear and scurried under the bed to start sucking him off. Herman was hard himself so he might as well have some fun too, and chucked off his own briefs to get a nice morning wank in.

This wasn’t the first time Evan had woken up to Herman sucking his dick, though he always had to check to make sure Freddy wasn’t just playing with him in the Nightmare realm as he slept. This time however, Evan noticed that Herman was doing something he knew was forbidden.

“Herman.” The Trapper said in a voice that was slightly displeased. Herman continued sucking as he looked up and shoved off the blankets and attempted to speak and suck at the same time. “Hu?” “What did I say about cumming without my permission?”

Herman spat the dick out to talk normally now. “Um… that I shouldn’t?”

“So why are you masturbating then hm?” The Trapper glared at him.

“Bu-but masturbating doesn’t count! I would have asked you if I could cum once you woke up!” Herman sputtered out.

“Oh? And what if you came before I woke up? We both know you’re awful at holding back. You cum from being penetrated all the damn time for goodness sake like a total bitch boy. Which you are.” The Trapper reminded him.

Herman made an indistinguishable whining noise before pouting. “I just wanted to suck you off and have some fun…”

Evan sighed. “I know you did. But rules are rules, so you must be punished.” Evan paused. “And no, it’s not spanking, unfortunately for you. Let me think…”

Herman thought now would be a good time to go back to sucking Evan off only to find himself shoved off his dick when he tried to.

“No dick sucking.” was all Evan said before getting up off the bed to get dressed.

Herman pouted some more before he got up to get dressed too.

“Wait. Don’t get dressed yet.”

Confused, Herman complied. It was at this moment where he saw Evan rummage through the kinky box for something.

“My cock rings?” He asked.

“Not quite. You broke the rules, so I think it’s time I upped the ante a bit.” Evan said before pulling out a new toy. It was a phallic wired sculpture of sorts with a lock on it.

Herman blinked a bit. “Honey, what is that exactly?”

“It’s a chastity cage. Since you clearly need a reminder that your dick belongs to me, I thought this was appropriate. And I expect you to wear it until further notice without any complaints.” Evan added the last part with as much daddy authority he could muster.

Herman gave a short whine but didn’t protest as Evan put it on him and locked it up.

“There we go. Now you can get dressed.”

Herman didn’t say another word as he did so. Oh well, at least nobody could see anything. He could deal with this as long as Evan took the cage off the next time they fucked.

“One more thing…” Evan trailed off as if he read Herman’s mind. Stupid sexy smart dominant hunky man hnggggggg.

“Collar time~” Evan said with his classic predator grin in a voice far too cheery that was amplified with his mask.

Evan retreived the black collar with the “Trapper’s bitch” tag attached and got it around Herman’s neck. So much for not getting shit from the others.

“Oh don’t make that face with me. Amanda and Anna have done much worse public shit than you have. Switches man, they’re freaky.” Well, Evan did have a point there. At least he wasn’t being paraded around in some ridiculous getup. Yet.

Herman then got dressed and heard a whistle from Evan. “I must say hun, you look so cute with the collar and the knowledge that you’re wearing a cage under those suit pants of yours.”

Herman took a look in the mirror. Okay, he was pretty cute like this. He totally hated it though. Yup. Definitely wasn’t enjoying how this made him felt submissive at all.

*6 hours later*

While The Shape was definitely judging him more than usual on top of The Legion teasing him, at least Ghostface wasn’t snapping pics of him. Yet.

Herman was reading a book and sipping some tea when he got a text message from Evan.

The message stated that: “I have altered the punishment, go to my room for additional instructions and pray that I do not alter it further.”

Groaning in annoyance that Evan was making this even more trouble than usual, Herman marched off to Evan’s room to find a note on the bed.

The message on the note said: “Get the 7 inch knot dildo and put it in your ass all the way. And no, you are not allowed to be holed up in your room for the rest of the day either to escape public scrutiny. The humiliation will continue until the lesson is learnt.”

Herman whined again until he noticed that there was text on the backside. “And stop making pathetic noises. Good pups listen to their masters without protesting. Now stuff the knot in you like a good bitch pup already if you want that cage coming off.”

Damn Evan and his psychic knowledge of when he made pathetic noises!

The dildo on its own was bad enough, but since the whole process of all of this was turning him on, he was now half-hard. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, but the cage his cock and balls were in caused a bit of a squeeze now. Which, of course, had to turn him on further. This madness was driving him fucking crazy with lust and he couldn’t decide whether he hated it or loved it.

Herman abandoned the idea of walking like a normal person for the rest of the day. If anybody decided to make fun of him, then they’d just get shocked. He couldn’t care about potential backlash at this point.

The Legion didn’t say anything after a glare and a grin in blatant warning at least.

Dinner was going to be a challenge however. Evan made a point of pulling his chair out all gentlemanly like then sitting directly across from him. The Huntress and The Pig quickly took their seats next to Herman. Odd, normally they sit next to each other. The Legion, The Shape, The Hag, and The Spirit joined them all as well.

Herman didn’t know why, but he had a premonition that Evan would do something sadistic at dinner.

“Earth to Herman.” Amanda called out to him.

“Oh, sorry Amanda. Spaced out. What were you saying?”  
Herman was pretty sure Amanda rolled her eyes behind her mask. “I just wanted to know if you’d be up for a nice game of chess later.”

“Of course Amanda. I’m always up for a game.”

Evan hadn’t spoken a word to him since dinner started. Anna had gone all out tonight. She had found a bear in the Red Forest the other day and took it back to the housing realm the killers all stayed at for a nice roast. Anna also had made a bunch of Moscow Mules for them all to drink. Honestly, Herman needed a drink. Badly.

Unfortunately, drinking didn’t seem to be helping him much right now. God, was his temperature rising. Ughhhhh why does Evan have to look so sexy when he looked pissed off at him? Ow, that damn cage was trapping his cock which was now throbbing. Fuck, why was he so horny no-

Herman noticed an odd fizzle coming from his drink. When Amanda got his attention earlier, he wasn’t keeping an eye on it. Anna was avoiding his gaze when he looked over at her.

“Something wrong boo?” Evan finally spoke up, now with a null tone and face expressionless.

Herman should have prayed harder that Evan wouldn’t alter the punishment again clearly.

Herman then noticed that the others had stopped talking to look at the two of them. Of course. To an outsider, it looked more like they were in the middle of a lover’s quarrel rather than participating in kinky punishments.

“… It’s nothing big guy.” Herman trailed off, trying to finish his dinner as fast as he could now. In his peripheral vision though, he could see The Trapper give a wink in his direction.

Right on cue, both of the girls next to him put a hand on him. Anna was clutching his right thigh while Amanda was groping his butt. As if he wasn’t horny enough with that fucking drink he knew for sure Anna spiked now.

He was used to the girls playing around with him and Evan, but not in public!

Can this get any worse?

Then he felt a foot shove itself into his aching crotch. Of course Evan had to make it worse. He was getting teased by three people now while everyone else was eating as if sexual harassment wasn’t happening right in front of him.

Someway, somehow, he made it through one of the most difficult dinners of his life. He practically ran to his room after he finally finished eating. How on Earth he made it through without moaning he had not a clue.

Alright. That’s it. Evan won. Time to accept it and surrender already. He knew he signed up for being his submissive little cock sleeve and he knew the consequences of not following the rules. Time to beg for forgiveness like a convict on death row.

“Really sorry about earlier. I love you. Can we please end this now? I need you badly.“ Herman sent the message.

5 minutes later he got a reply. “Was going to end the punishment tonight anyway. Might as well do it now, as you’ve been cooperating like a good puppy. Come to my bedroom in 15 minutes.”

Herman opened the door to quite a sight. Evan was waiting for him and he had dressed up for the occasion. Road Reaper mask, mining pants with metal chains, and a leather harness covering his otherwise bare torso.

Herman tried not to drool at the sight.

“Strip.” Evan demanded. Herman didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Sit.” Evan ordered, pointing to a spot in front of him. Herman complied, getting on his knees in front of the large man.

“Expose your throat.” Evan ordered again, this time he attached a leash to Herman’s collar.

“Open mouth.” Herman found his mouth being perpetually propped open with an O-ring gag now.

“Hands behind back.” Now it was handcuffs being applied.

“Alright. Now I think it’s time for you to finish that blowjob from earlier. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Herman nodded quickly.

“Feel free to start now then pup.”

Herman quickly found a problem with that though. Evan’s pants were in the way. Handcuffs meant hands were out. With a bit of effort, he could get them off with his teeth, but the stupid O-ring gag was in the way.

“Well?” Evan said in a teasing voice.

Pathetically, Herman trotted over to Evan’s crotch, where he put his mouth over it and nudged it repeatedly, as if begging for him to take his damn clothes off already.

“You seem a little choked up. I suppose I could make this a bit easier for you.” Evan said before unzipping, letting his half-hard penis poke through the hole.

Herman didn’t even bother trying to hide his desperation. He had been waiting for this all day and it showed. His knees on the hard floor were killing him, his cock and ass were aching, but he didn’t care. Right now, all that mattered was sucking Evan off.

“ghhhh~ fuck that feels good pup.” Evan encouraged as Herman licked the balls, then up the shaft, eventually going to town on the head of his penis. It didn’t take Evan long to get fully hard.

“Gonna need more than just that pup~” Evan warned before giving a tug on the leash. Herman choked a bit but didn’t let it distract him. Besides, he liked it when Evan got rough.

Wait. No. He didn’t like it when Evan got rough. He fucking loved it!

Evan knew that too. Which was why he abandoned tugging on the leash to simply bobbing Herman’s head on his cock. It was rough, and difficult to breath as he choked on the oversized man meat. But Herman found it difficult to care. He could only think about pleasing his man now.

With a final grunt Evan ended the sucking session prematurely, pulling out his cock then picking up and tossing Herman onto the bed.

“God, you look so perfect right now.” Evan said in a hungry tone before climbing onto the bed himself. “Dildo in your ass, cock restrained like my prisoner, mouth wide open, and of course, the collar and leash showing that you’re my needy bitch in heat desperate for an alpha to breed his ass.~” Evan licked his lips.

“God, I need a taste.” was the only warning Herman got before being bitten.

Herman couldn’t help but finally moan. It wasn’t a soft moan either. Anybody around Evan’s room could clearly hear that it was a noise of passion.

Evan chuckled. “Can’t keep it down can ya? Guess you like announcing to everyone that you’re my bitch after all.” ‘Bite’ “Well, I’ll just give you more to moan about then.”

Evan was like a predator feasting upon his prey. He left bite marks all over Herman’s neck, shoulders, and chest. He saved the nipples for last, as they were the most sensitive when he bit down on them. Half of his bites left marks, and at least three drew blood, which just drew both men even crazier. Evan never seriously injured Herman during their activities, but whenever the damage was enough to be visible, it was as if a switch was flipped.

“Enough foreplay. Your ass belongs to me now, and I intend to claim it.” his tone was positively full of lust and desire. Evan’s cock was erect with anticipation and leaking pre.

Evan roughly pulled the dildo out and thrusted in almost entirely within no time flat. It hurt like hell and Herman cried out in pain, but Evan wasn’t slowing down one bit. Evan picked up the leash and started yanking it in time with his thrusts, enjoying every bit of struggle Herman was dealing with to adjust to Evan’s fat cock ravishing Herman’s ass now.

“Oh God. Fuck. I want to breed your ass so much right now pup.” Evan breathed out roughly. “Goddamn, I love you so fucking much.” he added as he gave another rough tug.”

Evan couldn’t last forever however, and came like a volcano as he erupted into Herman’s ass.

Evan pulled out and both men slumped to the side, exhausted at their recent extracurricular activities.

Evan grinned and looked at his lover. “So. Did you learn your lesson then pup?”

Herman nodded with enthusiasm. Evan chuckled and got him out of the handcuffs, collar, gag, and cock cage.

Herman gave a big sigh of relief as his restraints were all removed. “Phew.” was all he could say.

“You may be tired but Herman jr isn’t.” Evan chuckled once again as Herman saw his aching cock now free and very much needing a wank.

“Can I-“ Herman started before being interrupted by Evan shushing him with one hand then wanking him off himself. Herman clutched the bedsheets and bit his lip. God, it felt so good, but it felt like so much pressure was rising in his cock now.

Evan bent down to drink upon the cum that erupted from Herman when he orgasmed. When finished, he snowballed Herman, letting sperm and saliva swap between their throats.

“Fuck. That was intense.” Herman said as he slumped back to his pillow, absolutely spent from everything they had done.

“Can you stand up?” Evan asked his lover as he got up from the bed to clean up the scattered clothes and toys.

“Probably but not for long. Do you want to shower together or something?” Herman admitted, not wanting to move but also starting to have the post sex haze set in and realize that he was messy as hell. He hadn’t showered since before they fucked last night. Not bathing after one session was already pushing it, but two? The Hag and The Nurse had gone so far as to drag him to a bath at one point.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll help you sweetie.” Evan said as he got towels for the two of them. Both men wrapped them around their waist before leaving the room, with Herman leaning on Evan.

Evan peeked out to make sure the coast was clear before making as much of a mad dash for the bathroom that they could with Herman’s legs about to give out. Normally he’d wait until later in the night to bathe with him but they really did need the shower at this point and to get the dried blood off of Herman. But that didn’t mean he wanted prying eyes on the bite marks he had given Herman. He hated it when The Nurse lectured him about that crap.

Worse than that, The Ghostface was a total peeper who loved taking pictures without asking them. One of these days, that camera would be smashed if Evan had anything to say about it.

Somehow, the two were able to get to the showers undetected. Evan couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Herman dropped the soap and bent down in the most suggestive pose he could muster. Normally he’d be up for shower sex, but he really didn’t want someone to barge in and knock down the door, annoyed that they were taking an eternity.

“Crap. I forgot clothes.” Evan said, annoyed with himself that they’d have to dash back to their room as he dried off his body.

Evan glanced down the hall again. Fortunately, the coast was clear for now. The two men looked to be in the clear when they heard a feminine shriek then felt a presence behind them.

Damnit they were so close too.

“Herman? My boy, why are you covered in bite marks and wearing nothing but a towel?”

The two men slowly turned around to see Sally. Guess she ended her shift early.

Sally finally seemed to have noticed that Evan was there too. Then she looked back at Herman’s marked body and put two and two together.

Sally sighed and folded her arms. “Really Evan? I understand that you two enjoy it a bit rough but does that have to mean you need to announce it to the rest of us? I don’t like seeing my boy all marked up. What happens in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom.”

“I can do what I want.” Evan muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said I can do what I want! Or, in this case, who I want rather.” Evan shot back, clearly annoyed at someone telling him otherwise.

It was at this moment that he had a bold (but very dumb) idea. Before Sally could reply, he took another bite out of Herman, grinning in satisfaction at the startled reaction from both of them.

Sally scoffed. “Oh really? Then why are you so insecure that you feel the need to publicly display your dominance? Evan, we both know that Herman doesn’t protest at your public kink because he loves you too much.”

Herman sputtered. “What? No! I go along with it because I like it!”

“Just like you enjoyed being bitten by him in front of me just now?”

“T-That’s not the same thing Sally!”

“Oh? And I suppose it’s okay for Evan to put you in pain just to tick me off then? That sounds more like bullying to me.”

Evan was boiling with anger at this point. “Fuck off grandma. You’re just jealous cause Philip isn’t as kinky as us and the girls.”

Sally replied by teleporting behind Evan, snatching his towel, whipping his ass with it, and teleporting away entirely.

It took the two men a second to process what the hell just happened.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!” Evan screamed as he ran in the direction Sally teleported. The fact that he was still naked didn’t seem to bother him.

Herman took another minute to process all of this.

Oh. Philip was back now.

“Are Evan and Sally fighting again?”

“Yup.”

“Ugh. Sorry about that. Wait, why are you in a towel?”

“Just got out of the shower. Didn’t you see Evan? Sally snatched his towel. All he’s wearing is his mask right now.”

Philip shivered. “I can see why he’s mad then.”

“Yeah.”

The two separated after that. Amanda dropped by Herman’s room for that chess game and asked if everything was all right with Evan and for some reassurance that she and Anna didn’t go too far at dinner. Everything was fine. Really. He just needed to clear his head a bit. Sally and Evan always fight whenever Evan was being rough with anyone, since he was the closest thing all the killers had to a ‘boss’ figure other than the Entity itself. As the strongest killer, it was only natural that Sally would butt heads with him from time to time. Eventually they’d all laugh about it, he was sure.

Still. He hated it when his lover and one of his closest friends were fighting.

The chess game ended and the players said goodnight to each other. Herman wanted to say goodnight to Evan but he couldn’t find him in his room.

Herman then got ready for bed only to hear a soft knock on his door. “Are you asleep?” It was Evan.

“Come in.”

Evan opened the door and walked over to Herman. “Heya tiger. Really am sorry about earlier. It was stupid and selfish for me to do that.”

“It’s ok-“

“NO! It’s not! You should be fucking angry at me right now! I BIT you for Christ’s sake just to piss Sally off and you don’t even care!”

“Alright fine! I didn’t like it when you did that. And in the future, I’ll be better at telling you when you’re pushing the boundaries alright?”

Evan took a deep breathe. “Alright. That’s what I wanted. Thanks. Love you.”

Herman smiled and kissed his lover. “I love you to- OW! The fuck!?”

Herman had hurt his hand when he put his arm around Evan. Strange, he thought he had memorized where Evan’s spikes were.

“Sorry! I got some new spikes in my back. Did you hurt your hand?”

When did Evan- oh whatever. Herman turned on the light. It was just a little cut fortunately. Decisive strike was far worse than this. Just a small bandage would be enough.

“I’ll take care of that.” Evan said as he got a bandage from the first aid kit and applied it to Herman’s hand.

“Why’d you get new spike set anyway?”

Evan… blushed for some reason. “Um, it’s like a tattoo. I got it for you actually heheh.”

Confused, Herman asked to see it. Evan turned around. Whatever Herman was expecting, a bunch of spikes on Evan’s upper back that roughly looked like “I ❤️ DOC” was a surprise.

Evan rubbed his hand behind his head nervously. “Do you like it? Sally was saying how it would only be fair if I did something public to show how I love you, not just enjoying fuckin ya.”

“… Did you just jam a bunch of metal in your back for me?” Herman gave a sweet smile. “You’re such a hopeless romantic Evan. I love that side of you too.”

Evan blushed again. “Well, good then. I’m gonna go to bed now so uh, goodnight!”

And with that, Evan moved out of the room as fast as he could without running.

Herman couldn’t help but shake his head. One second, Evan could be such an intimidating figure with Unnerving Presence. The next, he could be sputtering in a desperate attempt to try and show his feelings. But that’s just another thing that Herman liked about the man.

With his heart now satisfied, Herman quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
